Italy Love
by LilIzzy
Summary: Isabella Swan mate of Carlisle, and Jasper. When Edward heard her father thoughts, they kidnap Isabella convincing her father that she has gotten a scholar ship in Italy. What will happen? How will Isabella take to having two lovers? Read More to find out
1. Tattoo

Italy Love

Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight Saga Series or their content.

Summary – Isabella Swan is mate of Carlisle, and Jasper. When Edward heard her father thoughts, they kidnap Isabella convincing her father that she has gotten a scholar ship in Italy. What will happen? How will Isabella take to having four lovers? Read More to find out...

Bella's Pov

I was walking in the park when two men in hooded cloaks approached. I turned around quickly walking in the other direction but before I got too far away one of them grabbed me as the other put a cloth over my nose and mouth. Making me fall asleep, I felt one of them picked me up.

When I woke up I was in a room, I did not recognise tied down to a bed, I quickly managed to free my hands but before I could reach for my feet, the door opened. A man walked in shutting and locking the door before turning around to me. He studied me for a few minutes before coming closer,

"What have we here" looking at the ties that use to hold my hands then back up at me, He came closer I tried moving backwards but he grabbed my arm putting pressure onto it.

"Now none of that pet" Grabbing me even tighter while pulling me closer to him.

"Im not your pet, let me go" he started laughing

"No and yes you are my pet but also my son Jasper's pet too" he spoke while smiling

"I'll never be anyone's pet," he started pulling my hands above my head chaining me to the headboard instead of the rope. When he finished he lifted up my head up so that he could look into my eyes.

"Your my pet, and you will respect me" I looked at him seeing blond hair with hazel eyes.

"Sorry" I whispered scared of what he would do to me.

"You're forgiven but you need to respect me and my son clear"

"I will" he smiled again

"Good now im going to ask you some questions and you must answer them with the truth" I nodded he moved closer.

"Are you a virgin" I looked up at him before answering

"Yes" whispering before I put my head down. He lifted my chin up so I was looking at him now

"It's nothing to be ashamed of it just means I will have you before my son does that's all" I gulped

"You look scared don't be your safe here" I tried to smile at his words

"I'm okay" he smiled he watching me for a few minutes

"If I untie you are you going to try and run?"

"I won't run" he nodded before untie my feet and arms. When he finished I instantly brought my legs up putting my arms around them before rubbing at the tie marks.

"So pet I think that an examination will do" I looked over at him he was smiling

"Yes" he pulled us over to him before placing me on my feet.

"Now you're overdressed strip" I looked at him not moving (outfit on profile)

"Now!" I quickly took my shirt of and jeans before I could start at my bra his hand stopped us

"Leave them on" before pulling me back onto the bed, laying us down before he gets up to unlock the door returning back over to the bed. A man walks in pushing a trolley in. Putting it over to the side of the room before, he stopped back at the door looking at us both.

"Jasper come on over" he spoke while going to sit behind me, lifting me so that I was leant against his chest. He came over slowly looking us over

"She's perfect" he spoke

"I agree, did you bring everything," he asked looking up at him

"Of course where"

"I think her arms" I looked up at him scared now he was looking at this man I noticed him nodding his head to him. My eyes darted over to the other man who was going back over to the trolley starting to push it over to the bed. As the man next to me held me still as I tried to squirm out his grip

"Now pet will you behave while I put some tattoo's on your arms." I looked at the equipment on the trolley before nodding, he smile at me before one of the other men handed him a needle,

"This is to make your arm numb so that you don't feel it" I nodded my head as he injected the needle into my arm before repeating it on my other arm. He then picked up the tattoo needle

Carlisle PoV

I watched as Isabella watched us put the ink in the needle as Jasper handed me the stencil with his name in the heart.

"Im going to put this on your arm you need keep still so it won't move" she nodded to scare to speak. I put the stencil on her arm before I wet it so that it transferred over after a few minutes; I took it off before looking over the outline on her arm I noticed that she was looking at the design.

"Jasper's going to hold you so you don't hurt you're self" I carefully started with the tattoo needle going over the outline then filling the heart in swopping the colour to hazel for Jasper's name when I finished she had a few tears on her face. I quickly wiped them away, as Jasper handed us my outline which I placed above his I did not know what colour for the heart I noticed Isabella watching as I took the paper of the stencil.

"How about you choose the colour for the heart" I asked Isabella she looked up looking worried

"It's okay" I pulled the tray onto her lap, she looked at the colours before pointing to a purple colour. I smiled picking it up before starting on the tattoo when. When I finished Isabella was crying a little more now, I could tell this was painful for her but we had to so everyone knew she was ours one day we tell her why she's here and why we took her but not yet. Jaspers was calming her

"You're doing great last one I promise" she looked at us both with pain in her eyes, before nodding her head. Jasper passed me a needle to numb her shoulder; I injected it in passing the needle back to jasper. He then handed me the last stencil that was the one to say Cullen's name on. I applied it on wetting it before pressing it down lightly, looking over the colours before deciding on hazel with red outline after a few minutes. I piled the paper of, starting to work on the last one Isabella screamed when the needle touched her shoulder even though we had kidnapped her and were keeping her here. I cared about her; I concentrated on finishing the tattoo as quickly as I could. When I had finished Isabella was shaking lightly but also crying. I gave all the stuff back to Jasper before pulling Isabella closer to me as she cried.

"Shhh it's over now please Isabella" she looked at us after a few minutes she had managed to calm down.

Bella's PoV

When he finished with the tattoo's I felt really saw as they stung a lot. He was trying to calm me as I was crying, finally I calmed after he spoke. Jasper had disappeared with everything but came back a few minutes later with a tray of food.

"Im going to wipe the excess ink of them okay" he spoke I nodded he started to gently damp them taking the excess ink of when he finished

"There we go Isabella I need to tell you something" I looked up at him confused

"The reason your here is because a friend of ours, saw you being our mates. We are sorry of the way you were, brought here but we wanted to protect you my son heard your father's plans to what he was going to do to you but we could not let that happen. Im sorry for hitting you but you must understand you have to listen to us all so we can help keep you safe." I looked at him

"My father beat me. That's why I spoke to you before like I did. Im fed up of being people's pet." He nodded looking like he understood

"I hope you dont mind the tattoo's, its stops others from touching you." I looked down at them

"I don't, they look lovely." he laughed

"They do look beautiful on your skin." I blushed he laughed,

"Would you like something to eat?" I nodded Jasper pushed the plate over to us. I noticed there was a load of fruit on the tray. Picking some up, started eating it slowly

"May I ask for something to wear? Please?" He nodded, Jasper got up going over to a bag and pulling out some PJ's, handing them over to me. Stepping of the bed to put them on before sitting back down eating some more fruit when I finished they were watching me.


	2. Carlisle

Chapter 2

"Are you okay little one" I nodded I did not notice the Jasper leaving until I heard the door shutting.

"Where he go?" I looked up at him.

"Giving us some privacy is that okay" I nodded he smiled pulling me over to him. He slowly started kissing my neck making his way up, when he reached my lips he stopped looking at me but then suddenly his lips were on mine, his tongue sliding across my bottom lip asking for entrance. Which I gave, our tongues started fighting each other. He picked me up laying me gently on the bed without breaking the kiss off. He broke the kiss from my lips but started trailing kisses down my neck he stopped when he reached my collarbone looking into my eyes

"We dont have to go any further today if you dont want to" I looked into his eyes, seeing love mixed with lust.

"Im fine" he smiled, slowly helped me remove the tank top, I had put on to cover up he looked at both of my breast trying to decide which one to tease first. He snapped my bra chucking it over the other side of the room before attaching himself to my left nipple were he sucked, licked and gently bit teasing me even more before he moved to the right one doing the same to it. I felt myself getting wetter, which he noticed as he moved so he could take my shorts of with my panties chucking them over to were the top was, he started stoking my **

"Your wet little one" I moaned as his entered a finger into me, started moving before entering a second finger, I moaned louder he started kissing his way back up before he kissed us again. He slowly moved of the bed quickly un dressing I watched him as he claimed back over me and portioned himself on top of me he bent down to lick, nibble on my ear I moaned again

"My name's Carlisle, Isabella," he whispered to me he starting stoking us again

"Carlisle please" he looked into my eyes

"Please what little one tell me what you want" smiling a little

"** me" he did not need to be told twice he was quickly at my entrance, slowly pushed in till he reached my barrier he started kissing up my neck again

"This will hurt for a little bit" I nodded and he pushed through stopping ow, ow, ow he slowly started pushing in and out before he went a little faster and before I knew it I reached my climax and had my first organism screaming Carlisle's name he followed soon after collapsing on the bed next to us. I slowly turned to face him he was smiling at us.

"Isabella" he said I looked into his eyes

"Wow" he laughed

"How do you feel?"

"A little pain but nothing to bad" he smiled I giggled knowing I was blushing he laughed at me as I shivered slightly before he pulled the quilt over us both pulling us over to him

"You were perfect Amore mio" I looked up into his eyes they were full of love I giggled again

"May I ask a question please" I asked he smiled nodding his head

"Do I stay in this room all the time?" he laughed

"No you have a choice where you want to stay, me or one of my sons or your own room but I must tell you that we are leaders of a race that you probably think is not true" I looked at him

"See we are vampires" I looked at his face seeing that he was saying the truth.

"What do want with me" I asked he smiled

"We want to love you, but also we hope you will let us change you not now but when you're ready, we drink from animals and occasionally we drink human blood from the blood bank but if you allow us we would like to have some of your blood maybe twice a week" I looked at him

"If I let you will it hurt" he shook his head

"You feel a pinch then if dont struggle you feel pressure while we drink"

"Where"

"The neck or your groin" I nodded

"Can you" I couldn't finished he laughed

"You want to" I nodded slowly he smiled pulling us onto his lap. He started placing kisses on my neck when I felt two pinches as he bite into my neck I felt my blood go into his mouth with him slowly drinking for me I could feel my climax coming, before I knew it my organism washed over me in pleasure as I moaned Carlisle's name. He moved away places kisses up and down my neck before claiming my lips kissing me. He moved away smiling at us

"Was that okay," I giggled nodding he laughed at us.

"How do you feel about getting something proper to eat?"

"Please" as my stomach growled he looked at me then laughed. He stood me up on the floor, getting up, going over to the bags in the corner picking me some clothing out he came over. Helping me to, dress slapping my ** gently as he pulled my panties on he helped us into some jeans then helped is into a strapless bra then helped tie the tank top around my neck leaving my back mostly uncovered (Pictures on profile of Bella's outfit). He went back over to the bags getting a pair of boots out coming back over to placing them on the bed putting them on the bed before kneeling down in front of me quickly dressing me. When he finished he helped me put the boots on checking us over

"Perfect" I giggled

"You have taste in clothing," he laughed putting his arm around me as we walked out the room, walking down a corridor

"Thank you maybe you could do some shopping online for things you would like"

"Really" he nodded

"Really" I giggled again feeling the heat in my face we walked into the kitchen and he sat us down at the counter stool and started preparing an omelette

"Cinnamon"

"No thanks Im allergic to cinnamon" he nodded putting it away and started adding chives, mushrooms when it was cooked he plated it up pushing it over to us with a folk before sitting next to us. I started eating as he watched me

"So what do you like to do Isabella?"

"Reading, computers, horse riding, I love cooking and music"

"What can you play?"

"Piano my mum got us lessons before she passed away" he nodded

"What Books?"

"Classics Shakespeare, Jane Austen, Emily Bronte"

"Very classic" I finished eating he stood up taking my plate washing it. When he finished he came back around to me sitting back down.

"Maybe Jasper could take riding we have horses here and Edward loves music so maybe piano with him" I smiled brushing again

"Sounds wonderful may I ask where I am"

"Italy" I gulped he laughed

"Italy?" he nodded I laughed

"I never left the USA before"

"Well you have now," I laughed

"Yes what about my dad"

"He thinks you going to school here" I nodded

"But how does he know I am doing school Im not in a school" he laughed

"We will teach you and send reports to him when necessary he pleased to have rid of you who isn't very nice"

"He hates me he thinks Im to blame for my mother's death" he nodded

"You're not" I looked into his eyes

"Let's go see Jasper," I giggled I looked at the tattoos

"You okay with the tattoos" Carlisle asked as we walked

"Yes there design is beautiful" he nodded helping me stand up we walked out going down another corridor.

"They are so what can you play"

"Clare de lune" he looked shocked

"You can play her songs" I nodded as we walked into a large room

"My mother loved classical music when she got me lessons I started playing her favourites, I had them recorded for her when she went into hospital"

"Clare de lune is excellent classical music Im surprised that you can play her music"

"It was hard but I did it for my mum make her happy when she was ill"

"Do you enjoy playing?"

"Yes when I get the chance to play I use to play a lot reminds of happy memories with my mum, my dad always cried when I played it's the only time he showed he cared about us after my mum passed on"

"May I ask what your father did?"

"He would yell, attack me" he looked into my eyes then

"You dont have bruises"

"I was away visiting my step dad my mum married he cares for us so I visited him I just got back that day before he could"

"Oh what would have happened?"

"I left without telling him so I would probably been beaten and also" I couldn't


	3. NOT A CHAPTER

Hi everyone,

Really sorry i havent updated, had my laptop break on me and it's being fixed at the moment hopefully get back up and updating in the next couple weeks.

From

LilIzzy (Jenny)


End file.
